<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Attachments by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848018">Forbidden Attachments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intersections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Multi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey-Centric (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beings Rey got attached to, and why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intersections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden Attachments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Call this a writing exercise I’m doing to come to terms with certain characters in the ST — and certain parts of myself. </p><p>Also, Finn meant something to Rey. Don’t @ me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey can’t say that she’s usually one to get attached to people. It doesn’t work like that. In the deserts of Jakku, she had no one to rely on but herself, most of the time. Other scavengers could be friends or foes, helps or hindrances. People she could be friends with for a short period of time, or people who would inevitably trip her up. Block her from basic survival. </p><p>She wasn’t ready to get attached to BB-8 when she rescued the droid from Teedo — it just seemed like the nice thing to do. The decent thing. And it wasn’t as if she particularly liked Teedo anyway; the fellow scavenger was rude and had no respect for others. But the droid had won her over. Damn him...</p><p>***</p><p>One wouldn’t expect to meet a friend or future love interest by whacking him with her staff, but Rey did. She was ready to chew him out for stealing BB-8’s master’s jacket, only for her to learn part of the truth from Finn. </p><p>Finn had been stupid. A bit. But it was clear that he was willing to help out a friend (greatly), that he’d done his best — Rey felt, in that moment, both foolish and sorry for him, especially considering that she had treated him too harshly. </p><p>(Years in the desert trained her to be on her guard, but even so, Finn didn’t deserve this)</p><p>She looked at him. Something about him saying he was with the Resistance — it seemed fragile, like he was hiding something. But he was a good man. She had a feeling. Just a feeling, but it was enough. </p><p>“<em>I’ve never met a Resistance fighter before</em>.”</p><p>And she’d never had a true friend before, either. When they were on the garbage freighter that Rey would learn only later was the <em>Millennium Falcon, </em>gushing to each other over their accomplishments...Rey couldn’t recall the last time she had been so happy. Or the last time that someone had asked if she was okay. Or had...cared about her. (Her parents had, from the foggy memories that she’d had of them, but they had left. People she cared about just left)</p><p>He meant something to her. She felt it when he was nearly dragged off by the rathtar, she felt it when he’d temporarily left, she felt it when he came back, she felt it when he got himself wounded defending her and she had honestly thought that he was going to die...</p><p>He meant something to her. </p><p>She’d realize it in the end. Of course she would. But Finn — later Finn Samuel Windu — was the first person to thaw her isolated, almost frostbitten (especially a contrast after the stinging hot desert) heart. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>